The Worm That Dorks
by Grey Field
Summary: Midoriya is a kind boy able to turn into a mass of tentacles and teeth. Whether this is his quirk or if he is an eldritch abomination from beyond space is debatable. Despite being a nightmare made flesh he has the drive to be a hero. Even if his classmates are trying to banish him to the outer realms, or worship him as a god.
1. The Worm is Here

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any other licensed properties that may appear in this story.

AN: This is a silly idea. Honestly, I'm not sure where I'm going with this. The idea just kind of grabbed me, and I found myself writing.

* * *

 **The Worm that Dorks**

 **1\. Worm Is Here!**

* * *

Inko Midoriya sat on a table. A table that was in what appeared to be a magic circle. The circle was in a church. Actually, a former church. It was now more of a collection of rubble and debris than a place of worship. Inko was not clear on what it had been a church too. The cultists currently unconscious around her never told her what gods they worshipped. They did not tell her much as they were mostly focused on trying to sacrifice her.

Inko would normally not disparage anyone by calling them a cultist, but given their dark robes, the statues covered in tentacles and the fact they kidnapped her in order to fuel an eldritch ritual, made it hard for Inko to think of them as anything but cultists. Plus, from the zealous way they chanted impossible syllables and how they referred to the one in the fancy robes as "all highest," Inko got a distinct impression that they would be offended if she did not call them cultists. Since none of them had actually talked to her she could not know for certain.

Roughly 56 seconds ago they were not unconscious. They were very conscious and trying to sacrifice her. As far as ceremonial blood sacrifices went they were doing a very fine job. They had nice robes, clean daggers, and never once stumbled in the pronunciation of the alien words man was not meant to know they chanted to their eldritch gods. Inko appreciated that she had been abducted by professional cultists this time.

The hero was also very professional. He broke down the door, along with most of the front wall, with a single blow. With a bright, shining smile, the hero challenged the cultists with a witty one-liner. In the ensuing fight, the hero knocked out each cultist with a flurry of hits. He was even considerate enough to break the ropes holding Inko down before the battle was done. Within seconds of arriving only that "all highest" fellow was still standing. He had summoned a 30-foot tall monstrosity to clash with the champion of justice.

The two were still fighting. As she watched the battle, Inko wondered what the cultists were trying to do with the ritual. They only were able to cut her once before that hero interrupted them.

There was a sound. Something almost like a baby babbling or a badly tuned violin playing a lullaby that caught Inko's attention. She looked for the source. There was a basket with a cloth bundle placed below her such that the blood from her cut had dripped into it. An eye peered up at her.

Inko thought for a moment. Earlier, when the cultists tried to sacrifice her, she had seen this basket, which definitely did not have anything like that in it. Curious.

Getting down from the table, she knelt before the basket. The eye followed her. Moving some of the cloth aside, she revealed the creature's body of writhing tentacles. Carefully, with both hands, Inko picked the creature up.

Inko held the mass of tendrils before her. She stared. The thing stared back at her.

The thing did not smile at her. It had no mouth to smile at her. Despite that Inko got the distinct impression that the thing smiled at her. Inko smiled in return.

"Hello," she said to the abomination. It blinked and continued to smile without smiling at her. Inko made a funny face. The thing made a sound that could have been laughter, or thousands of mirrors shattering miles away.

She looked over to where "all highest" appeared to be throwing a fit as the hero was literally tying the monster into knots. The hero seemed to have everything well in hand. Inko turned away from the fight.

Holding the thing close to her chest Inko began to walk away. "I think I'll call you Izuku."

* * *

Years later, a, for lack of a better term, boy stood before the doors of the prestigious UA High School.

He looked wrong. Tokoyami Fumikage, a guy that did not look very normal himself, noticed that about him right away, but could not quite figure out why. The reason Tokoyami looked odd was simple, he had a very bird-like head.

The other boy did not have an oddity quite so apparent. It was something about the color of the boy's skin, or how his body gave the impression it was out of scale. Maybe it was the faint lines across his face which somehow looked more like seams than scars. Finally, while it might have just been a trick of the light, every few seconds it looked almost like something moved under his skin.

Fumikage was about to shrug it off to continue into the building when a blonde boy walked straight into the strange boy. The blonde boy smacked the strange boy in the back of the head. "Out of the way worm," he said. Walking past the strange kid, the blonde paused, before turning back and adding, "and remember doors this time."

The strange boy blinked once, before smiling revealing an unsettling number of teeth. "Thanks, Katsuki." The blonde just continued walking into the building. The strange boy nodded and followed the crowd into the building.

Fumikage did not know what to make of that.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya took his seat next to Bakugo in the UA lecture hall. When Present Mic appeared on stage Midoriya gasped in excitement, and started mumbling facts about the pro hero. Bakugo sighed and picked up the page in front of him.

Present Mic explained about the three kinds of robots that the students would be facing in the test. After a little while, a student stood up and asked about the fourth robot listed on the printout. He then turned to Midoriya and said in a harsh tone, "In addition, you with the unkempt hair."

Midoriya continued mumbling.

Bakugo, without looking away from the printout, raised his hand up and smacked the back of the muttering boy's head. Midoriya kept mumbling. He did not even move. Bakugo raised his hand again, placing it behind Midoriya's head. The air between Bakugo's hand and Midoriya's head exploded.

Midoriya stopped mumbling. He turned to Bakugo. Bakugo, still not looking up from the printout, pointed to the student addressing Midoriya. Midoriya smiled and said, "Thanks Katsuki," before turning expectantly to the other student.

The tall boy paused, before saying in a much more subdued tone, "Can you please stop muttering. It's distracting everyone."

"I'm sorry," Midoriya said.

"Student #2233, it is not hip to use your quirk on another student!" Present Mic shouted.

Finally looking up from the printout, Bakugo replied, "If you got a better way to get the worm's attention I would love to hear it."

Midoriya waved his hands placatingly at the teacher. "It's okay, Bakugo was just helping. It's not like he attacked me or anything."

Present Mic gave Midoriya a skeptical look. Silently, he decided to just move on. If either of them failed to make it in, a likely result considering the number of students taking the test, then this would not be UA's problem. Present Mic continued to explain the rules.

* * *

The pink-skinned acid using girl Mina Ashido felt uncharacteristically nervous. That muttering boy from the introduction had been assigned to the same testing area she was. She could not help but keep an eye on him, and she knew she was not the only one. The boy had left an impression. Even if he tried to keep his head down, everyone could tell when he got on the bus, as the whole thing tilted under his weight.

While Ashido was not an expert on explosions, she was sitting several rows away from him and could feel it when the other boy snapped the mutterer back to reality. If that is what it took to even get this guy's attention, who knew what it would take to actually hurt him.

The bus rocked again when he got off. Being that heavy meant just walking proved he was extremely strong as well. It was a sobering reminder that UA only accepted the very best. Ashido knew her quirk was good, but she was not entirely sure it was good enough.

The huge testing area added to that impression. Its massive gates seeming to declare that only titans are worthy of attending this place. Ashido was surrounded in a sea of other students, likely each one with powerful quirks of their own, and this was only one testing group. In total, out of the thousands of students taking the test, only 40 were going to pass. Realistically, she had no chance.

No. She was Mina Ashido. A pink bombshell of fun, chemical burns, and romance. Her quirk was awesome. She was awesome! She was going to pass this test like a boss, and UA would not even know what hit it.

Ashido looked over at the muttering boy, who was not actually muttering at that moment. He was standing alone by the wall next to the giant gates. Ashido decided she was going to go talk to him. He was probably a cool guy, who was likely just as nervous as everyone else.

"Go!"

Midoriya ran through the wall.

* * *

AN: There we go. Let me know if I should continue this, and what you would like to see from it. While some things have been decided, a lot is still in the air, and suggestions are welcome. Seriously, I usually have so much more planned when I write something, but not this time.


	2. Breaking Things

Disclaimer: I don't own things.

AN: Well people really liked chapter 1, so I guess I'm doing this. Even got this chapter out in a week. I hope I can keep up that pace. Also, you should all know that I am dyslexic, so please point out any spelling errors you see so I can fix them.

* * *

 **The Worm That Dorks**

 **2\. Breaking Things**

* * *

Midoriya ran through the wall.

He did not phase through it like a ghost. He did not stop to punch or kick a hole through it. Midoriya simply, at a rather normal pace, ran at the wall. The ground shook with every step he took. The foot of concrete between him and the testing area failed to be an obstacle. Midoriya broke through the wall with his face.

The students present stared at the gaping hole and the settling concrete dust. A pink skinned girl among them smiled. "Yeah! Breaking things!" She shouted and jumped through the hole after him.

* * *

Every eye in the observation room was locked on the screen covering testing area C.

The odd white-furred creature Nezu, the principle of UA, took a sip of coffee and said, "It's good to see such enthusiasm in a potential student."

"Who was that?" asked Snipe.

"Student 2234," Midnight replied as she hit a few keys in front of her to bring the boy's file onto the big screen. The teachers looked at the information presented to them.

"This has got to be a mistake," Snipe said.

On the screen was a picture of the awkward looking boy. Beside it was the words, "Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Izuku Midoriya."

"Oh yes, young Midoriya," Nezu said. "A most unique case."

Cementoss gave the principle a suspicious look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just that I expect that I will be looking at his progress with interest," Nezu smiled.

All Might stood behind the other teachers. That name, Midoriya, sounded familiar. He just could not remember why.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya's arm unraveled into thick tendrils. The tentacles stretched out and wrapped around the neck of a robot. With a squeeze and a twist, the head popped off.

This test was almost tailor-made for Midoriya. A seek and destroy objective in a city where collateral damage did not matter. It played into so many of his strengths that it was unfair. The robots broke nearly the moment he touched them. Their metal frames offered little resistance to his massive strength.

The concrete buildings, meant to impair the student's movement and vision might as well not exist for Midoriya. It was just so much easier for his strange eyes to see the electricity coursing through the robots than the dull lifeless walls. It was honestly more effort for Midoriya to determine if a robot he was looking at was behind a wall than it was to reach out and break it along with anything that happened to be in the way.

On top of everything, the robots often actively moved towards him. His earth-shaking, ground cracking footfalls triggering any nearby robots' sensors. It meant, even with Midoriya's relatively slow movement, there was very little time between him destroying robots.

All things considered, it was a bit of an anti-climax for the aspiring hero. Midoriya was chasing down a 1 pointer that was actually running away from him, complaining about how fast the thing was when he heard the scream.

* * *

Neito Monoma had screwed up.

He had been doing well until this point. Before the start of the test, he was able to mingle with the other students, copying many useful quirks. He destroyed a lot of robots. Throughout the test, he was able to copy a few more quirks to keep up his momentum. Monoma felt he had done well for himself up until the end.

When the zero pointers appeared everyone ran, Monoma included, but he stumbled. Panicking, he scrambled into a side street to try to avoid the giant robot's notice. Only after entering it did he see that the end of the street was cut off by rubble. It was a dead end. He turned. The zero pointer had followed him.

Monoma froze with fear. Monoma could not fight that thing. Even if he still had all of the quirks he copied at the start of the test he could not have fought that thing. Every quirk he copied that would have let him escape had timed out. There was nothing he could do.

"Yeah!" A pink-skinned girl jumped from the top of a building. With a stylish flip, liquid sprayed out of her hands. The zero pointer turned its head to lock onto the source of the shout, only for its face to be covered with the goop. "Eat that you overgrown toast-" the girl's taunt was cut short.

The robot had brought its arm up and swatted her out of the air. Monoma screamed as the girl was flung straight towards him. The pink girl crashed into his stomach sending both of them to the ground.

The pink girl was back on her feet in an instant. She looked up at the robot's face. Seven of its eight red eyes had been hit with liquid. They had melted and gone dim. The final eye looked straight at the two students.

The girl swore. "I missed one," she said before looking over her shoulder and asking, "Any chance you got an amazing idea?"

Monoma groaned with pain as he stood up.

"Yeah," the pink girl said with a pained wince of her own. She took up a fighting stance. "Thought not. Desperate last stand it is."

The wall to the two's left exploded.

The muttering kid stepped out of the dust. "Is something wro-," the kid started to say before glancing over at the colossal zero point robot. His smile revealed sharp, predatory teeth. Giving the two other students a thumbs up he said, "Never mind, I see the problem."

With no hesitation, he took three steps towards the zero pointer. His head and arms unraveled. His shirt ripped apart. Tentacles lined with jagged, misshapen teeth rose into the air, forming a giant maw. The monstrosity engulfed the robot.

Crunch.

The tentacles withdrew. The monster shrank. In moments it was once again just a boy. A boy without a shirt, but still a boy.

The top third of the robot was gone. It shook with the now pointless whir of motors. A brief fountain of oil burst from the broken machine covering everything around it. The remains of the robot collapsed.

The monster boy, covered in the machine's oil, turned back to the two other students. He smiled, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"That was the coolest," the pink girl said gaping, "most terrifying thing I have ever seen."

"Thank you?" replied the boy. As the boy approached, both of the others started to lean back.

The buzzer indicating the end of the test finally rang out. All three kids slumped, tension leaving their bodies.

The girl stopped. With an effort of will, her eyes hardened. She stepped forward and grabbed one of the boy's hands in both of her's in an exuberant handshake, "I'm Mina Ashido, and really, thanks. That tentacle thing you did was super cool!"

The boy hesitated. "Good." He paused again before continuing, "Hello, I am Izuku Midoriya."

Snapping out of his stupor, Monoma rallied. "Yes, thank you," he said, before slicking back his ruffled hair. "Of course it was really unnecessary. I had everything under control."

"Oh, I thought I heard a scream," Midoriya said. He glanced back at, or maybe beyond, the hole in the wall he had made to get to them, obviously thinking he should have continued hunting for points.

Ashido's eyes darted over to Monoma, and the barest hint of a smirk flickered across her face. "Sorry, that was me," Ashido said apologetically. "I guess I got a bit overwhelmed. Still, thank you."

Monoma coughed. "Anyway, I'm Neito Monoma," he said. Ashido had let go of Midoriya's hand. Monoma supposed it would only be polite to shake it. In his mind, there was a flash of tentacles and teeth. Powerful as it obviously was, he did not want to copy that quirk. Monoma took Midoriya's hand, ready to suppress his own copying quirk.

Nothing.

A less notable, but still very useful part of Monoma's quirk was that it could give him a good impression of how other quirks worked. When he touched Midoriya he expected to feel that terrifying monstrous form. Instead, it seemed like there was nothing there. Except, it did not feel quite like touching someone without a quirk. It was more like nothing extraordinary was there. It just felt normal.

Something in the wreck of the zero pointer sparked. The oil that leaked out of the massive machine caught fire. Monoma and Ashido jumped back.

Midoriya blinked and asked, "Am I on fire?"

Ashido replied, "Yes?"

Midoriya nodded. "I am on fire," he said firmly, seemingly more as a confirmation to himself than anything else.

* * *

The staff of UA in the observation chamber looked at a still screen displaying Midoriya's massive form biting the head off of the zero pointer.

"Well that is," Midnight began to say before trailing off.

"Horrifying?" suggested Snipe.

"Intriguing," said Cementoss.

"Interesting," finished Midnight.

"I'm sure we'll come to some consensus on that point within the next few years," said Nezu. "After all, I believe young Midoriya scored more than enough points to secure his place here."

"We aren't seriously going to accept him are we?" Snipe said. "You all saw what that kid became."

"Quirks are not always pretty," Cementoss said sternly.

"That," Snipe replied, pointing at the screen, "is not a quirk."

"You don't know that!"

"All Might!" Midnight said, cutting the two off before the argument could truly get going. "What do you think?"

All Might spent a moment in silence before replying, "I don't know." He looked at another screen. It was a live feed of the testing area where the student in question was running in circles with his hands in the air shouting, "I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!"

"Somebody should go put him out."

* * *

AN: There we go. Next chapter introduces more of class 1-A. More importantly, they will get introduced to Midoriya. Any suggestions on what any particular character should think of him? I've got ideas what "camps" some characters will fall into, but most are still in the air.

Also might change this story's name to "The Worm That Dorks." I'm still undecided which of the two fit it better.


	3. Acceptance, A Little Bit

Disclaimer: Own I do not.

AN: A little more of this stories AUness is peaking through in this chapter. I'm not quite happy with the chapter, but if I edit it more right now I will go insane. We did not actually get to the first day of classes here, but that will come next time. Also, enjoy the silly cover image.

* * *

 **The Worm That Dorks**

 **03\. Acceptance, A Little Bit**

* * *

Tsuyu Asui, a very frog-like girl, sat reading a book in the library of her mother's little home by the waterside. It was late in the evening. The rain that had been coming down all day had stopped only minutes before.

The front door opened. A small mousy, middle-aged woman entered the little library. Throwing off her coat onto a rack in the corner, she practically leapt at the bookshelves. Frantically pulling out one book after another, gathering them in her arms.

"Hi mom," Tsuyu said.

Beru Asui jumped and dropped a few of the books on the floor. "Hello sweetie," she said breathlessly, clutching at her heart. "What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"I was already sitting here," Tsuyu said.

Her mother coughed a little in embarrassment. "Well, yes. Sorry, sweetie. I guess I was a little distracted by something your father told me." Placing the books she was carrying onto a desk, Beru turned to give her daughter her full attention. "How are you doing?"

Tsuyu picked up the letter on the table beside her. She held it before her, displaying the shining crest of UA. With a little, prideful smile she said, "I got in."

Looking dumbfounded, her mother stared at the open letter in Tsuyu's hands. She let loose a bark of laughter before rushing over to wrap the girl in a gigantic hug. "That's wonderful!" she said with pride. "We have to tell your father. We have to celebrate. We need cake."

"Yes," Tsuyu said, hugging her mom with all she was worth before pulling away. Walking across the room Tsuyu began to pick up the books her mother had dropped earlier. "How has dad been?"

"Quite well. Quite well," Beru said. "Worried about you like any father should. He'll be so happy to hear you got in."

Tsuyu bent down to pick up one of the books her mother had dropped. Some of the titles jumped out at her. "Prophecies of the Sevenfold Snake," "Path of the Eldest Eye," "Necronomicon." Tsuyu looked up at her mother and asked, "What did you and dad talk about?"

"Oh, yes, well," she said, some of the cheer leaving her voice. Her eyes swept over the many books of lore, and myths in their little library. "Have you ever heard of the Mother of Ends?"

* * *

Fumikage Tokoyami had seen a monster. That tentacled thing that ate the zero pointer in the entrance exam. Tokoyami and his quirk, Dark Shadow, knew about monsters. That was why he was pouring over the various books and scrolls, kept in the library attached to the shrine his family maintained, about demons and dark spirits.

Tokoyami heard a voice come from his home, "Honey, it's time for dinner."

Tokoyami yelled out the window, "Hold on mom!"

"Are you looking through those musty old books again?" his mother asked.

"Tomes of eldritch knowledge," Tokoyami muttered under his breath, before speaking up. "Just a minute!"

"Those books will still be there for you after dinner," his mother replied. "Now hurry up and get over here."

"Moooom," Tokoyami whined. "I'll be there in a second."

"You should listen to your mother," Tokoyami's father said. "She's getting quite impatient for you to open a certain letter that arrived today."

UA. Tokoyami bolted out the door and was in his home in a moment. He ran to the room where his mother was scolding his father for ruining the surprise. Dark Shadow, just as excited as him, snatched up the letter from UA and ripped it open. A small device clattered on the table.

The little device played a message from All Might, the All Might, congratulating and welcoming him to the UA heroics department. Tokoyami was going to UA. Even as he and his family celebrated, a thought would not completely leave him alone. It would be more than heroes attending this year. That monster would be there as well.

Tokoyami needed to be ready.

* * *

Nezu stood outside a small house. It was not a traditionally dangerous neighborhood. Muggers, drug dealers, and other conventional criminals were rare, but it was a dangerous neighborhood all the same. The number of hero battles that took place in the area per year was more than five times that of the surrounding neighborhoods.

Nezu was not surprised that Izuku Midoriya lived in such a place.

The door was opened by a woman who appeared to be in her forties. She looked much like Izuku, with a similar facial structure, and hair the same shade of green. Shorter than most, she looked to be in good health.

"Hello, I am Nezu," the principal said holding out his hand. "May I presume that you are Ms. Inko Midoriya, mother of one Izuku Midoriya."

"Yes, I am," Inko said. Bending over only slightly she shook Nezu's hand. "What is your business here."

"I am the principal of UA high school," Nezu said. He pulled an envelope from his bag with the shining crest of UA on the front. "I came here to personally give Izuku Midoriya his letter of acceptance into our heroics department."

Inko's face lit up like the sun. "Would you care to come in?" she asked.

Graciously, Nezu bowed his head. "I would be delighted."

Opening the door further, Inko pointed the principal to a living room with a few seats arranged around a coffee table, before going to fetch her child. Sitting in a chair, Nezu spent the moment he had alone to examine his surroundings.

The room was simply furnished with cheap, but sturdy furniture. Everything was spotless. By Nezu's considerably accurate estimation it could not have been more than two days since the room was last cleaned. It was also in good repair. Strangely good repair, Nezu thought as his experienced eyes saw the history of the room.

This room had seen its fair share of conflict. Slight discolorations in the plaster walls showed numerous holes that had been patched over. Minor scratches on the floor indicated a minimum of three times someone had gotten into a physical altercation. The furniture was faded to different degrees, each one bought at different times to replace whatever had been most recently destroyed. Even a few well scrubbed, but not completely invisible blood stains were scattered across the room.

Though really the most notable aspect of the room was all of the framed pictures. A number of them were the kind of pictures anyone would expect. Nezu thought he could spot at least one picture of Izuku Midoriya for every year of the boy's life from the age of four onwards. There were also pictures of what must have been friends of the family, such as the eye-catching one of Inko trying to take away a live chicken from a blond woman waving a curved knife. Outnumbering those were the pictures of pro-heroes. Literally dozens of them. Most were of different heroes standing beside Inko with an arm over her shoulders. Unusually for those kinds of pictures, most of the heroes seemed a tad uneasy compared to the innocently smiling woman. It was interesting.

Nezu smiled as both Midoriya's entered the room. The Izuku sat on a couch opposite the coffee table from Nezu.

"Congratulations," Nezu said, passing the letter over to the boy. "Your performance for the exam was truly astounding." There was the sound of a camera shutter.

Lowering her camera, Inko beamed with motherly pride. Izuku smiled as well. Their resemblance was made clearer with them both in front of him. Izuku carefully opened it and examined the contents of the letter.

"I know this is quite rude of me, but if you don't mind, could you leave the room?" Nezu said. "I wish to ask student Midoriya a few questions."

Some of the warmth left Inko's expression, "Why?"

"I think he holds great promise," Nezu said, "I assure you, I wish to help him make the best of his time in UA."

Inko nodded and once again was nothing but sweetness. "We'll be having dinner soon, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, but no, I'm afraid I already have plans," Nezu replied, bowing his head.

Inko gave Izuku a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left the room to continue cooking.

A moment passed. Nezu examined Izuku. The boy was nervous. Likely do more to social anxiety than anything else.

"Student Midoriya, why do you want to be a hero?" Nezu asked.

"I am immensely strong and durable. My abilities would be useful in many-" Izuku began to say a clearly practiced line of reasoning. Nezu held up a hand and Izuku stopped.

"Those are fine reasons you should be a hero. Now tell me, why do you want," Nezu said putting special emphasis on the word, "to be a hero?"

Izuku was silent in thought. Nezu spoke again, "Considering everything about you, I suspect many humans have questioned your motives in the past. Please, just be honest with me."

"I want to help people," Izuku said. "Being a hero is the best way for me to help people."

Nezu sat back in his seat and smiled. "It is a simple reason," he said. "Simple and powerful. Many humans make grave mistakes because they think only complex things can be worthy."

Another moment passed as Izuku thought about that statement.

"What do you think I am. Physically, I mean." Nezu asked.

Izuku looked at the principal, truly examining him, before answering, "Complicated."

Nezu let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Yes," he said. "Not quite a mouse, or a dog, or a bear, and definitely not a human. Complicated is a fine description." Nezu thought for a moment before adding, "It is also a good way to describe you."

Izuku shifted uncomfortably.

"I have one last question for you today student Midoriya," Nezu said, looking Izuku in the eyes. "While you attend UA, I would like to set aside some time each week for you to meet with me. Would this be acceptable?"

"Why?"

"I think you have great potential and will become a fine hero one day. With a good mentor, I believe that day will come much sooner," Nezu said, "and I believe myself to be a very good mentor. In addition, us 'complicated' things should stick together."

Izuku bowed his head, "Then I would be honored."

"Very good, student Midoriya," Nezu said with satisfaction, "I look forward to seeing you in class."

* * *

AN: There we go. The story as a whole is starting to take form, and I think I got a good idea of how I'm going to be handling at least the characters of 1-A. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was not as funny normal.


	4. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I have yet to own anything.

AN: I'm back in school, and that means a lot more to me then it does for most of you. I am what passes for an adult, and getting back into the swing of classes has been tricky. It's not helped by my friends getting me to play EVE Online (spreadsheets and betrayal IN SPACE). So yeah. Sorry. Have a silly chapter.

* * *

 ** **The Worm That Dorks****

 **04\. First Impressions**

* * *

Midoriya was excited. This was UA. He was attending UA. Just like All Might, and Ryukyu, and Lunch-Rush, and Ingenium, and dozens of other fine heroes who had saved his mom at some point in her life.

He was going to learn to be a hero just like them. He was going to make friends, and not break everything, and act completely human. It was going to be great.

There was a friend. That cheerful girl with a low pH level he met in the exams. Mina Ashido. He should go say hello.

Midoriya felt a tug on his head. He stopped. Bringing his hands up, he felt around. There was something in his hair.

"Worm. Wall," Katsuki Bakugo said from behind him.

Midoriya blinked and looked forward. Bakugo was right. There was a wall there. Midoriya gave his friend a thumbs up.

With his hand in Midoriya's hair, Bakugo twisted it to the side and pushed. It was not enough to move Midoriya on its own, but it was enough to give the boy a hint.

With Bakugo's hand guiding him, Midoriya walked to the door. He stopped as something caught his attention. "Why is that man laying on the ground?" he asked.

"Don't care," Bakugo snapped. "Open the door."

* * *

Shoto Todoroki was not merely born to be a hero. He was build to be one. This was not limited to his quirk. Todoroki lived his life on a timetable dedicated to making him the ultimate hero.

Arguably his training began even before he was born, with his mother's strict diet during the pregnancy. As soon as he learned to walk, Todoroki started learning to dodge. When other children watched cartoons, he watched battle footage. Every time he entered his home he had to be on the lookout for whatever new subtle and devious traps his trainers had set up that day.

Nearly every factor in Todoroki's life was carefully selected and calibrated for that one purpose. The one and only failing in this program was his reluctance to use his fire half. In every other respect, it had produced wonderful results.

Even ignoring his overpowering quirk, Todoroki was a force to be reckoned with. He was strong, fast, and clever. His combat reflexes surpassed that of most professional heroes. Todoroki could analyze dangerous situations in a moment. He had learned how to pinpoint enemy weaknesses with a glance. When it came to action, Todoroki really was all that.

All this meant that, despite his young age, Todoroki had excellent instincts. The first moment he set eyes on Izuku Midoriya, one overwhelming thought screamed through his mind, "Kill it with fire."

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka was in the middle of talking to a few of her new classmates when she felt it. A sudden, nameless dread. Something terrible was coming.

Uraraka could not help but look at the door. It was like some irresistible force was pulling her gaze there. Two boys entered, and Uraraka was struck with the urge to hide under her bed.

"Midoriya!" Ashido, one of the classmates Uraraka was talking to, shouted and ran up to the boy. Uraraka winced when the pink skinned girl slapped the boy on the back. She did not know what she was expecting would happen. It was obviously a friendly gesture, but some instinct told her that it should have somehow ended the girl's life.

The other boy rolled his eyes and walked away.

Ashido grabbed Midoriya's hand and pulled him back towards the group. Instead of being dragged along or falling over Midoriya stood there. Ashido yanked on his arm and said something Uraraka could not make out. Midoriya nodded with understanding and began to walk behind Ashido.

"Guys, this is Midoriya," Ashido presented the boy to the group. "A good guy, and certified wrecker of faces."

Midoriya held his hand up and gave them a shy little wave.

"Anyways," Ashido said pointing to each of the little group in turn, "This is Kirishima, a real man's man. Kaminari, he seems like a chill dude. And Urarocka? No, that's wrong. Urar-something." Ashido looked at the brown-haired girl and asked, "Sorry. What was your name again?"

Uraraka jumped. She wanted to run. Hide. It was irrational and dumb. "Uraraka," she said, thankful that she did not stutter.

Ashido snapped her fingers. "Right Uraraka." Pointing at the other girl, Ashido muttered under her breath, "Uraraka. Uraraka. Uraraka," before continuing the introduction. "This is Uraraka. She is a cupcake."

"Are you the guy who took out the zero pointer?" Kirishima asked.

Midoriya nodded.

Kirishima nervously smiled, showing off his own pointed teeth. "Ashido told me about it. You must be a real monster!"

"I am human," Midoriya replied far too quickly. A moment of silence passed before, apparently not thinking this was enough, Midoriya added, "I love breathing air."

"Put your feet down this instant!" demanded Iida from across the room, suddenly derailing all of the other conversations.

The blonde kid he was addressing sneered. "Why should I four eyes?"

"It is disrespectful," Iida said, chopping his hands through the air in an attempt to emphasize his point. "As a student of this prestigious institution, you should not act like such a delinquent."

The blond kid rolled his eyes. "If you want to talk to somebody about respect, go bother the sleeping guy."

"What sleeping-" Iida glanced over to where the blonde was pointing. Iida did a double take.

The class went quiet. They all stared at the sleeping bag in the corner. The sleeping bag stood up. The man inside looked over the class. The class stared at the man. The man yawned.

Nothing happened.

A few of the students shifted uncomfortably. Some looked like they were about to say something.

"Get on your gym uniforms, and meet me on training field B. You have 15 minutes," the man said.

The invisible girl's sleeve rose up, and she asked, "Who are you?"

"Your teacher," the man replied. Unzipping the sleeping bag the man stepped out and walked to the door. "Get moving."

* * *

Kyoka Jiro had a unique relationship with music and sound. Partially this was due to her quirk. She could hear things that others could not. Partially this was due to her upbringing. Her entire family had a deep love of music, and throughout her childhood, she was immersed in that love. Sound was important to her.

Something had been bothering her this morning. She kept hearing a noise. Maybe. It was faint and inconsistent. She could only hear it sometimes, and she was not sure why. It was not a buzz or a ring, but something different. Something from a long way away.

She barely paid attention to the teacher as he began to tell them about the physical evaluation they would be doing.

"Midoriya," the teacher said, pointing to one of Jiro's classmates that she could not see. "You got the most points in the entrance exam."

"I did?" the boy asked.

A moment of silence passed. "Yes. You did," the teacher said. He pointed to a circle on the ground. "Go stand inside the circle. How far were you able to throw a ball in middle school?"

"I do not know," replied Midoriya as he walked to the circle. "I never threw one." The moment Midoriya entered Jiro's line of sight the noise came back.

Aizawa threw the ball at Midoriya. After a bit of fumbling the boy caught it. "Try it now using your quirk."

Midoriya looked at the teacher questioning, "My quirk?"

"Give it everything you've got. You have to stay inside the circle, but other than that, anything goes," Aizawa replied. Seeing the boy was about to ask another question the teacher added, "Just your feet have to be in the circle, and don't touch the ground outside of it."

"Okay," Midoriya nodded his head in understanding. Midoriya stood there. He waited.

The sound was slowly becoming clearer to Jiro. Every moment it became more defined. It was music. Strange music. It was not rock and roll, or classical, or any style of music she ever heard before. It was unlike anything Jiro had ever heard before. It was something unique.

"Hurry up," Aizawa said. "You're wasting our time."

"Shut up. He's gaining mass," Bakugo said. He deliberately looked at Iida and scoffed, "Didn't even learn about the students he's teaching, so much for the staff of this 'prestigious' institution."

Everyone turned to look at the explosive boy. Everyone except Jiro. Her gaze was firmly locked onto Midoriya. Nothing could make her look away.

Bakugo looked around and snarled, "The worm has the ability to adjust his weight. The heavier he gets, the stronger he gets."

"How does that-" one of the students began to ask.

"Had to open my mouth," Bakugo muttered to himself before answering. "Normally, he's about 500, 600 pounds. No, I do not know how it works. I do not care. No, I do not know how heavy he can get. He broke the scale last time he tried to check. Now shut up. Don't bother me."

Midoriya's arm unravelled. There was no other way for Jiro to describe it. He held the ball in a mass of tendrils. Raising it up, Midoriya started to spin it over his head. With each rotation, the tentacles became longer and spin faster.

The class moved back as the tendrils grew. With every pass, they grew closer to where the class stood. The wind it produced tugged at their uniforms.

Jiro fell to her knees. The song existed. It was beautiful and suffocating and exhilarating and terrifying and she did not know what to do. It was too much. She knelt there as the song, Midoriya's song, dominated her world.

Midoriya released. The ball flew. It disappeared into the sky.

For a moment everyone stared, and Jiro knew. The teacher announced the result, and Jiro knew. While her classmates began speaking again, Jiro knew. The boy before her was not merely a human. He was something more. Something greater.

Something divine.

* * *

AN: One of the hard things about writing a longer project is that my mind gets stuck on things that will not happen for ages. It gets annoying. On that note, can anyone think of a good hero name for this Midoriya? One that will get past Midnight.


	5. Evaluation

Disclaimer: In regards to my lack of ownership, nothing has changed.

AN: Sorry. Life happened. Life will likely happen again, but we will see. That and I was rather uninspired with this chapter. Regardless, wow, the response to the last chapter was overwhelming. There were a lot of suggestions for hero names, but the one I think I'll go with is "Friend" which came from Wolfkun on AO3. It's kind of dorkish, has great pun-tential, and is somehow weirdly menacing.

Also if you posted a response worthy review, and I did not respond to it, that's because I honestly lost track of who I responded to. A problem that I have never had before. In any case, thank you for all of your feedback.

* * *

 **The Worm That Dorks**

 **05: Evaluation**

* * *

Mezo Shoji was unsure what to think of what was apparently the classes' resident powerhouse. It seemed that in many respects the unsettling boy's quirk was much like Shoji's own, though it seemed much stronger. Shoji could admit to himself that he was somewhat jealous.

As the first two students took their place for the 50-meter dash Midoriya reached under his gym shirt and pulled out a notebook and pen. Flipping to a fresh page he began writing.

Despite himself, Shoji's curiosity forced him to ask, "Where did you get that?"

Midoriya did not respond. Shoji, after a moment to remember the other boy's name, tried to grab his attention, "Midoriya."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Midoriya responded without looking away from the two runners as he continued to write notes.

Shoji gestured lamely, "The notebook, where did you get it?"

"Office Supplies. 1220 Alderaan Avenue," Midoriya answered without hesitation.

"No," Shoji felt the need to continue his line of questioning, "I mean how do you have it now?"

"I brought it with me," Midoriya said before freezing. He looked concerned before saying, "Which is normal." he fidgeted, and glanced over at Shoji, "It is normal for students to carry notebooks on them while at school." Midoriya nodded almost like he was trying to reassure himself, "This is a perfectly normal thing."

Shoji blinked with recognition. That worry over being perceived as abnormal. A constant concern that others would not think of him as human. Shoji could relate to those feelings. Though on reflection Shoji would expect that Midoriya likely had it worse. After all, it was reasonable to assume that if Midoriya's powers were much like a scaled up version of Shoji's, then peoples reactions to those powers would also be scaled up.

* * *

Ashido handed Midoriya the grip tester.

Midoriya carefully looked it over before asking, "How does it work?"

Ashido pointed at it and said, "Grab it by the handle and grip it as hard as you can."

"Okay," Midoriya said grabbing the handle.

Ashido flinched as a massive crunch filled the air.

Most of the grip tester fell to the ground. Midoriya opened his hand revealing the misshapen, compressed, narrow bar that used to be the grip testers handle. Midoriya looked back at Ashido and asked, "Now what?"

Ashido broke out into laughter.

Aizawa sighed. Ignoring the cackling pink student, he scrolled to the correct line on his tablet. He paused. Aizawa had no idea what to put down. After a moment he came to a decision. "Izuku Midoriya, Grip Strength: Yes." That seemed appropriate. He made a note to ask Power Loader how much force it would take to do that.

* * *

After running them through the tests and ranking them, Aizawa sent his students home. His threat of expulsion fell a bit flat this year, many of the students already being a bit unnerved by the Midoriya child for some reason. Maybe something to do with the boy's quirk. Still, Aizawa felt that he would not need to expel anyone this year. They all had the potential to become fine heroes. A few of them he would have to scare into action, and there were others that he would need to beat some caution into. All of them had plenty of growing to do, but that is what he expected.

Aizawa headed to the teachers' office. Bakugo had called him out for not reading up on his students, and that was true. Aizawa preferred to let his students make their own first impressions on him. He tried not to read any of the students' files until after evaluating them himself. Before then he would only watch the footage from the entrance exam to get a general sense of what they could do.

Sitting down at his desk, Aizawa pulled out the files.

He started with what might be the strangest in the bunch, Midoriya. The file contained surprisingly little. A picture, academic transcripts, and, maybe most importantly, the quirk evaluation. "Quirk: Izuku Midoriya."

The first part of this section was always hit or miss. While it was not required, it was more or less expected for middle schools to evaluate and keep records of their student's quirks. However, there was no national standard for these evaluations. The level of detail in these records varied between schools. Some schools would only write a sentence or two covering the bare basics, or nothing at all, while others would have dozens of pages worth of information. For example, Aizawa could already see by the size of Yaoyorozu's file that her quirk evaluation must be at least fifty pages long.

For Midoriya the evaluation read, "Repent ye sinners for the end has come." Obviously, someone thought they were funny. No matter, UA had its own team of analysts watch over the entrance exam to make up for it. Flipping to the next page, Aizawa began reading a professional breakdown of the boy's quirk.

"Izuku Midoriya's quirk: 'Izuku Midoriya' seems to grant him several abilities with little connecting them. Its core appears to be a transformation quirk though a full transformation has yet to be witnessed. Known abilities are as follows.

"Transformation: Student has the capacity to transform parts of his body / summon tendrils under his control. Teeth have also been observed to appear.

"Mass: Student appears to have some control over his mass. It appears that students other abilities may be linked to this, and will become more powerful when the student has more mass.

"Strength: Student possesses extreme strength. Upper limits are unknown. Has been shown to be able to tear through steel and concrete with little difficulty.

"Aura: Others around the student appeared uneasy. Testimonial obtained from those who came in contact with the student report feelings of dread and danger. Controlled tests would be needed to determine the radius and strength of aura, though it likely varies.

"Vision: Student appeared to know the location of robots regardless of obstacles obscuring them. It is likely that student's vision perceives something other than light. More tests are needed to determine what vision is based on.

"Eat: Student ate half of the Zero Pointer. With one bite. We do not know where it went. WTF"

Aizawa set down the report.

"Shouldn't you have already read all of that?" asked Sekijiro Kan, also known as Vlad King, homeroom teacher of class 1-B.

"I want to see what my students are capable of," replied Aizawa, "not be told what people think of them."

Kan grunted in acknowledgment. Taking his seat across from his fellow teacher, Kan placed some papers on his desk. "Your students have any potential this year?"

"I think so," Aizawa said.

"Aizawa," Snipe said to get his attention as he entered the room. "That Midoriya is in your class, right?"

Aizawa glanced away from his papers for a moment to indicate that he was listening. "Yes."

"What do you think of him?"

Aizawa thought for a moment. "He seems cheerful and diligent. His quirk is powerful but lacks finesse," Aizawa replied. "He came dead last in the 50-meter dash, the long jump, and the repeated side steps. Every other event he ranked in first or second place."

"That's not really what I meant," Snipe replied. "Do you think he could be dangerous?"

"All of my students could be dangerous," Aizawa said with the barest ghost of amusement, "given the proper training."

"Why the interest?" Kan asked.

Snipe sighed, looking uncomfortable for a moment before answering, "I don't trust him."

Kan gave Snipe a deadpan look. "He's fourteen," Kan said, firm in the belief that every single fourteen-year-old ever was not to be trusted. It was Kan's opinion that anyone under the age of 25 was, at best, a naive idiot.

Snipe shrugged. "He just gives me the creeps"

"Are you still on about that?" Cementoss said walking over to join the conversation.

Aizawa did not ask. He knew he was getting an explanation whether he wanted it or not.

Cementoss turned to Aizawa, and pointed a giant thumb at Snipe, "Snipe here seems half convinced that this Midoriya kid is some kind of alien, here to devour our world or something."

Aizawa lifted one eyebrow. Ken snorted.

"Yeah laugh all you like," Snipe said. "That kid is unnatural."

"And I am?" replied Cementoss.

Not for the first time, Aizawa thought about how much more productive he could be if he had an office of his own.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya sat on the subway traveling home. Although the train car was nearly full, there was an apparent empty ring around the young student. Midoriya did not seem to notice, all of his attention on the little book in his hands.

He found the book in his locker. With it was a note written by the principle instructing Midoriya to read it before the next Friday. On the books cover there was a muscular green humanoid ready to throw an American football, along with the words, "Blood Bowl, Core Rule Book."

* * *

AN: One of the things people have worried about for this story is how overpowered this Midoriya is. This chapter points out one of his most obvious weaknesses, his speed. While he has other weaknesses, there is something I should point out about them. Mostly, the weaknesses are for him as a hero, not necessarily weaknesses for him in a "1v1" situation. One on one, this Midoriya is starting off kind of overpowered, where even Endeavor would struggle to beat him, but hero work rarely boils down to a simple one on one fight. Anyways, let me know what you think.


	6. Let's Get Ready

Disclaimer: Do not own. Yes.

AN: I think I should talk about shipping in this fic. Short version, don't hold your breath. The absolute earliest any real shipping is going to happen in this thing will be after the summer camp arc if any shipping happens at all. That said if there is romance, who the lucky/poor soul captures the tentacled hero's heart is still up in the air. One person I can say for certain will not be shipped with Izuku is Uraraka. I know people will be disappointed with this, but she has a minor, yet extremely important part later in this story that disqualifies her.

Regardless, on to something else. Since this story last updated (oh so long ago) it has inspired a piece of fan art. Mysterywhiteflame on Deviant Art has drawn "Deku of the worms". I think this is the first time that my work has inspired someone to just draw something so that is really cool.

* * *

 ** **The Worm That Dorks****

 **06: Let's Get Ready**

* * *

All Might sat in Nezu's office as the principal prepared a cup of coffee. "You're going to meet with the first heroics class today," Nezu said, taking a seat across from All Might. "I'm guessing that you are feeling quite nervous."

All Might scoffed, "The idea that a bunch of high school kids could make me nervous is laughable."

"Yes, and the most laughable part of it," Nezu replied, "is that it is true."

All Might broke out into laughter. "Yes, it really is." He shook his head. "It's silly."

"It's normal. Those kids will be looking to you for guidance," Nezu said. "Every teacher is anxious at first. Believe me, it will be fine."

The hero let out a sigh and smiled. "Thanks."

"I believe your first class is with 1A," Nezu said. "What do you think of them?"

All Might's fists clenched. He sat silent for a moment before saying, "Are you trying to ask me if I think any of them are worthy of One For All?"

"No," Nezu said without hesitation or anger. "I'm asking what you think of them."

"Sorry," All Might said sheepishly.

"Do you want to talk about that?"

"It's just," All Might said looking down at his hands, "it seems like every time I talk to someone who knows about One For All, the only thing they want to talk about is me picking a successor. Everyone's acting like I've got no time left."

"Their hearts are in the right place," Nezu said before sipping his coffee.

"I know, but even NightEye called. He introduced me to a kid he thought was worthy of One for All." The hero paused a moment before continuing. "Years of nothing and that is the first thing he talks to me about. He still just wants me to retire."

"Mister Togata I presume. A solid choice. If you were to ask me right now whom I would recommend to you, it would be him." Nezu was careful not to phrase his next sentence as a direct question, "I am curious why you did not choose the young man."

"It's not entirely rational," All Might sighed. "It's just, All For One. I beat him, it's over. It's just," All Might trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"We never found the body," Nezu said. "He could still be out there."

"Yeah and if he is," All Might sighed, and shook his head. "I can't place that burden on someone else's shoulders. It wouldn't be fair. Togata will be an amazing hero, with or without One For All. It wouldn't be right to burden him with that enemy. It isn't his fight."

Nezu took another drink before asking, "And if All For One really is gone?"

All Might tensed, readying himself for an argument. "Than maybe it's time that One For All goes too."

"If you think that's for the best," Nezu said with a shrug.

All Might blinked in surprise. "I didn't expect you to take that so well. Isn't that the reason I'm teaching here?"

Nezu laughed. "In the fight for society, One For All is a useful tool, but that's all it is. Ultimately it is just power," Nezu said. "It is hardly irreplaceable. No, I did not invite you to teach at my school so you could simply pass down a quirk. I'm after far more valuable resources."

"Your dedication. Your sense of justice. Most important of all, your charisma," Nezu continued. "I don't care if you pass down the qualities that make you All Might, the number one hero. It is the qualities that make you All Might, the symbol of peace, that I am interested in. Those are what I want you to pass down."

All Might sat back and said, "I'm not sure I know how to give them that."

"Teaching is often not as straightforward as we would like," Nezu said. "Now let's talk about your first class. We have some very interesting students this year."

* * *

In the cafeteria of UA, Midoriya sat down next to Bakugo with a tray entirely covered in food. Opening his mouth unnervingly wide, he shoved a large sandwich into his mouth.

"You must be hungry," Kirishima said eyeing the staggering amount of food before the other boy.

Midoriya swallowed before replying, "I'm always hungry."

Kirishima leaned over and whispered to Ashido, "Where do you think he puts it all?"

Mina's mind flashed back to the remains of the zero point robot in the entrance exam, before responding, "No idea." Thinking of something to change the subject, Ashido said, "Am I crazy or was that Lunch Rush?"

"That's UA," Kirishima said. "All of the teachers, and even most of the support staff are active or retired heroes."

"What about Mister Aizawa?" Ashido said. "I don't think I've ever heard of him before."

"Worm," Bakugo said. "What's Aiz-what's-its hero name, and don't give me any of that 'I don't know crap' either."

Midoriya swallowed. "Eraser Head matches all known parameters." With that said, he picked up a plate of rice and dumped it in his mouth.

"Who is Eraser Head?" Ashido asked.

"He's Aiz-what's-its," Bakugo said as if that answered the question. "I think I've read about him. He's an underground hero. I think his quirk does something to suppress other quirks." He looked over to Midoriya who gave him a thumbs up.

"Well whoever he is, I hope he's not this tough on us all year," Kirishima said. "The teachers are all hitting us hard."

"You said it," Ashido agreed. "Don't they know that they're supposed to go easy on us for the first few weeks?"

Bakugo scoffed at that, "Don't be ridiculous. If you can't handle the work then you're wasting your and everyone else's time by being here. Learn or get out of my way."

"You're right! That's how a man should act!" Kirishima brought his fist down on the table. "Facing these challenges head-on."

"Say that again after you are literally buried in a mountain of homework," Ashido groaned. "Midoriya, what do you think."

Midoriya swallowed. "It doesn't seem bad," he replied. "I'll help you study if you want." He proceeded to stuff another sandwich into his mouth.

For a moment, Ashido's eyes flicked to look over Midoriya shoulder. A girl with purple hair sat a little way off staring at the back of the boy's head. A smile spread across Ashido's face as a plan formed. "Yeah, that would be great," she said. "You seem to know a lot."

* * *

Heroics 101.

The class was silent. They had all heard the rumors. He would be teaching this class.

The door opened. "I am here!" A heroic figure stood before them. It was All Might.

Half the class began talking in excitement. The other half was silent in complete awe. All Might. The All Might was their teacher.

Ashido was stoked. When All Might said they would be doing combat exercises she was excited. Learning that they would be doing so in their new hero costumes almost made Ashido explode.

As the girls walked to their locker room Ashido was literally skipping, until that purple haired girl caught her eye. Quickly she looked around, confirming that none of the guys were with them. Sidling up to the girl Ashido said, "I saw you eyeing up my boy Midoriya today."

Jiro blinked, "What?"

"Midoriya," Ashido said, "Short. Green hair. Probably could throw a bus. The boy you definitely have a crush on. Stop me when this sounds familiar."

"Are you serious?" Yaoyorozu said. "You want to talk about boys, now?"

"Well yeah," Ashido said. "There's a young maiden with a pining heart here. Her soul mesmerized by a boy's strength and stoic demeanor. A romance is ready to bloom. This is my jam!"

Momo shook her head and muttered, "So much for the Bechdel test."

"Crush?" Jiro did not have a crush. At least, she did not think she had a crush. This awe and wonder she felt was not like a crush. She did not want to date or have some kind of romance with Midoriya. Jiro wanted to write songs about him. She wanted to record his teachings. Maybe she even wanted to worship him. Jiro blushed. "I don't, I mean," Jiro trailed off. There was no way she could tell her classmates that. Even in her head, it sounded weird at best or even insane.

Ashido's hand came up and pointed directly at Jiro's blushing face. "Your feelings betray you," the pink girl said triumphantly.

"It's not like that," Jiro said weakly.

"Course it's not," Ashido replied, with a devilish little smile. "But if it were ever to be like that, know that I could totally put in a good word for you."

Jiro was relieved when the group finally reached the locker room, and Ashido was distracted with her hero costume.

* * *

In the boy's locker room Izuku opened his package. Izuku looked at its contents and said, "I do not know what this is."

* * *

Despite being one of the first to change into her costume, Ashido was one of the last girls to leave the locker room. She just looked so cool. Ashido had to spend some time admiring how stylish she looked. When she left the locker room she was excited to see how awesome everyone's costumes were. She saw Midoriya and stopped.

Ashido had not really thought of what her new friend's hero costume would be like. If she had given it any thought she would have guessed that Midoriya would have a somber, practical costume. The boy did not seem to have much of a flair for the dramatic. On the other hand, he could have gone for a cute costume to try and offset the unnerving effect of his quirk. Whatever she would have pictured it would not have been what was standing before her.

There was a lot of leather.

Skin tight, black leather pants clung to his legs. An equally tight, dark purple crop top with a symbolic representation of a Kraken covered his chest. Midoriya's stomach was covered only by a layer of fishnet. His right arm was bare, but the left arm had more than a dozen belts wrapped around it forming an impractical sleeve. There were no shoes. The finishing touch was a simple black domino mask.

It was a costume that took confidence to pull off. It complemented Midoriya's slim build and pale skin. With the proper amount of swagger, it would make Midoriya look sexy and dangerous.

That was unfortunate because Midoriya did not have the proper amount of swagger. Midoriya did not have any amount of swagger. Midoriya was in fact, swagger-less.

On Midoriya it did not look like the trendy unique costume of an aspiring hero. It looked like someone loaded a cannon full of trendy unique clothes and fired it at Midoriya before calling it a day. It was an abomination to all things fashion.

"You look," Ashido struggled to think of anything positive to say, "dressed?"

"I guess," Midoriya said with some obvious confusion.

"Didn't they follow your design?" Ashido asked.

Midoriya wordlessly handed the acidic girl a few pages stapled together. On the first page, there was a crude drawing of a human with spiky green hair wearing only a pair of black shorts. There was an arrow pointing to the shorts which helpfully labeled them as shorts.

The second page was a typed letter.

"To Izuku Midoriya.

"Regarding your submitted design, no. Your costume designing privileges have been revoked on account of a complete lack of style. From this point forward, costumes will be assigned to you until either you no longer attend UA, or a panel of teachers have judged your sense of style adequate. This first design was submitted by Midnight. Future costume designs can be submitted for approval through the 'Midoriya box' in classroom 1-H.

"Sincerely, the UA staff and public relations team."

It was signed by Midnight, Powerloader, Hound Dog, and Present Mic.

The third paper had a cartoonish doodle of what could be a mouse, a dog, or a bear, and the message "I do apologize for this. I am afraid they were quite insistent."

Ashido looked back to the leather-clad Midoriya.

He looked her dead in the eye and said, "I do not understand."

A sense of purpose filled Ashido. "On my honor as a mallrat and fashion diva," Ashido said, as she placed a steady, reassuring hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "I will teach you the ways of hip, and make you so styling."

Bakugo was there to ruin such a moment of camaraderie. "Good luck with that," he said.

Bakugo's costume had large white gauntlets around his forearms shaped like rocket engines. He wore gray fatigues, with heavy combat boots, and a white tank top. His eyes were covered by a semitransparent visor. Altogether it gave the impression of an ace fighter pilot.

Standing behind Bakugo the guy with the weird elbows, Sero, asked, "What does PO stand for?"

Bakugo turned, revealing to Ashido the stylized letters "PO" on his back. "Post Office," he said, with a completely flat tone.

Taken aback Sero said, "Really?"

"No."

The students' chatter was all cut short by a cry of, "All right!" A blur streaked down from the sky to land before them. Suddenly, All Might stood before them wearing a brilliant smile. He looked over the class and said, "Now you're looking like some real heroes."

All Might spent a few moments looking over the class before explaining the rules. "You all will be divided into teams of heroes and villains for a series of two on two indoor battles. The villains will be given a few minutes to hide a weapon before the match. If the heroes get the weapon they win. If the villains hold off or defeat the heroes then they win. Time is limited, and teams will be decided at random. Any questions?"

"Why can't the heroes win by defeating the villains?" Ojiro, the boy with the tail, asked.

"And leave the weapon unattended? Who knows what could happen then," All Might said. "Capturing the villains would be a fine first step, but the heroes' goal needs to be to resolve the current crisis."

Uraraka asked, "What do you mean by defeat?"

"Fighters can be defeated by knockout, surrender, removal from the battlefield, or capture," All Might said. "Also, I will be watching the match, and if I say you're defeated, then you are. No arguments."

"How will the matchups be determined?" Asui questioned.

"Simple." All Might said, gesturing to the board beside him. "Match one will have Team A as the heroes and Team B as the villains. Match two will be Team C verse Team D, and so on."

There were no other relevant questions, so All Might had the class line up to get the teams assigned. Each person would grab a ball with a letter on it out of the box All Might held. The hero would then write the students name on a whiteboard to keep track of who would be in what match.

Ashido ended up being almost the last person in line and was jittering with inpatients the whole while. When it was finally her turn she was not really hoping for anything in particular. Looking down at the ball, Ashido saw that she would be on Team C. She showed it to All Might, before going back to the group.

Team C. That meant she would be in the second match. Good, she would hate to be waiting for hours before her fight. She was pumped.

Midoriya asked her what team she was on.

"C. What about you?" Mina asked her friend.

"Team D," Midoriya said casually, seemingly unconcerned with, or unaware of what that meant.

Mina nodded. She was a little disappointed that she was not teamed up with her friend but thought that it was likely for the best. Whoever was paired with Midoriya would have an easy time of it. The green haired juggernaut would probably tear through whatever team was unfortunate enough to be selected to oppose him. Mina wanted to win with her own power.

Idly, she wondered who would be facing him. He was part of Team D which meant he would be fighting Team C. Mina's train of thought metaphorically hit a giant tentacle monster. She was on Team C.

Looking over to the whiteboard, Mina paled as All Might had written, "Match Two. Heroes: Tenya Iida and Mina Ashido. Villains: Koji Koda and Izuku Midoriya."

* * *

AN: I hope you like the chapter. Life for me continues, and I am working on entirely too many projects. Sorry about that. All your feedback is appreciated.

Now onto the fun story stuff. Midoriya's costume. As I tried to indicate, it will not be a fixed thing, and he'll have a new one assigned whenever one is needed. If you got an idea of what one of his costumes should be (and know who in-universe would submit such a design) then let me know. Let's have fun with this.

Oh, and bonus points for anyone who can guess what PO stands for.


End file.
